


Yoga Isn't As Relaxing As It Seems

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce just wants to relax, Clint has a cameo, M/M, Naked Yoga, Tony's always horny, and he will never use the gym again, of course Tony won't let him, poor Clint will never unsee the horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a little stressed and sore, so he decides to do some yoga.</p><p> </p><p>Tony decides that he wants to join Bruce to spice up his yoga routine. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Isn't As Relaxing As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt on LJ for "Tony/Bruce, naked yoga." Here you go!

Bruce let out a sigh. He couldn't focus on the equations in front of him. He'd been at it for fourty-eight full hours and his brain was screaming for a break. Bruce knew that the stress would eventually get to him and cause a Hulk out, so he saved his work and shut down his computer before going to his room to get into some looser, more comfortable clothes. He headed down to the gym, humming a soothing tune as he laid out his yoga mat and started his usual routine. Bruce mainly focused on breathing, stress relief, and loosening his tense, sore muscles. He should have known that he wouldn't have any privacy in the mad house (or tower) he called home, because ten minutes into his yoga, Tony strutted in. Bruce loved his boyfriend, he really did, he just wished Tony would have given just an hour of privacy. Tony laid out another mat beside Bruce's and gave Bruce a smirk. 

"Mind if I join you, babe?" Tony asked, sitting on his mat. 

"Not at all-just be quiet and follow me." Bruce said. 

Tony nodded seriously until Bruce's focused his gaze elsewhere. Then he started to strip. He started with his shirt, then his pants. He was about to rid himself or underwear when Bruce turned to look at him again. 

"Tony, what in God's name are you _doing?_ Other people come down here to work out, you know. If Steve comes down, you might blind him." Bruce chided. 

"But I'm more flexible without clothes on. You wouldn't want me to pull something, would you Brucey?" Tony asked, his tone mockingly sweet as he batted his eyelashes innocently. 

Bruce sighed and let Tony get naked. He thought it over. Maybe Tony had the right idea. Maybe yoga was more relaxing naked. Bruce stripped his own clothes and folded them neatly before continuing his yoga. He caught Tony's smirk from the corner of his eye as they stood up to do some more poses.Tony didn't miss a chance to show off his ass to Bruce, and Bruce was only human, so his cock hardened. Bruce couldn't help it. He gripped Tony's hips firmly, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Bruce pushed Tony against the wall, tunrning him around so he had a good view of Tony's tight, perky ass. Bruce nipped at Tony's neck, causing Tony to moan. 

"What pose is this, Bruce?" Tony panted. 

"I call it The Copulator. Maybe because I've been hanging around Thor too much." Bruce said. 

Bruce spit on his fingers to substitute for lube and started to prep Tony. Tony was whining and begging for Bruce's cock. Bruce slowly withdrew his fingers from Tony's hole, making Tony moan and then cry out in displeasure. Bruce thrust into Tony slowly, groaning at the tight heat of Tony's hole. Tony was panting Bruce's name over and over and shouted his name when he felt Bruce come inside of him. Tony didn't hold long, coming when Bruce grunted his name. Bruce pulled out and kept Tony against the wall, kissing him gently. 

"Oh my God! You two are so _gross!_ I'll never be able to unsee this!" A voice cried from the ceiling. 

"That's what you get for crawling in the ducts, birdbrain! I'm glad you're traumatized!" Tony yelled. 

They heard Clint's cries of disgust as they cuddled on the gym floor. 

"That was fun. We should do it again. But next time, let's play naked Twister." Tony said. 

Bruce couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
